cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
The Ehh Guy
'The Ehh Guy, '''is a supporting character in the Cute Mario Bros series. He was also an antagonist along with The YOU! Guy, but became more of an ally to Mario and Luigi. Formerly a young boy who choked and swallowed a spoon, The Ehh Guy possesses the boy as a demon, who is always saying 'ehh' or doing other strange mannerisms throughout the series. History Mystery of the Stolen Hat In Mystery of the Stolen Hat, The Ehh Guy is the second obstacle while trying to find Luigi's hat. While on his way confronting the bros, he trips and sprains his ankle. Mario responds by throwing a pine cone at him. A Christmas Carol In A Christmas Carol, The Ehh Guy plays the part of The Ghost of Christmas Future, the third ghost to visit Mario. He takes Mario to his grave to show Mario what will happen if he doesn't change his ways. He is shown to carry around a remote to rewind or fast-forward time. He transports Mario back after replacing batteries found in his sleeve. Mario's Rock Band In Mario's Rock Band, The Ehh Guy makes a brief appearance in Part 1, playing the guitar from the ''Rock Band game that Luigi gave to Mario in the previous episode. In this episode, the guitar he saw reminded him of his 'old days' playing Guitar Hero, which he used to be very skilled at. He is caught by Mario while reminiscing and scrambles away. This is the second time The Ehh Guy appears without The YOU! Guy. Mario's Birthday In Mario's Birthday, The Ehh Guy and The YOU! Guy are invited by Luigi to surprise Mario for his birthday. At the party, it is possible that he and The YOU! Guy were frightened by Mario showing up without warning since they are seen hiding behind the couch. He gives Mario a piece of cheese that he took a bite out of, but Mario throws it out when nobody is looking. The Return of the Ehhs In The Return of the Ehhs, The Ehh Guy gets hired by Kermit's boss to defeat the Mario Brothers. This episode also reveals the Ehh Guy's origin story. It is revealed that The Ehh Guy used to be a regular boy, but choked on a spoon while eating cereal. A demon supposedly possessed the dead boy's body and became The Ehh Guy. Throughout the episode, him and The YOU! Guy try to attack the Mario Brothers in many different ways, but fail consistently. The Ehh and YOU! Guy are both defeated by Kermit afterwards. Revenge of Kermit In Revenge of Kermit, The Ehh Guy appears as a genie who grants Mario and Luigi's wish to fight a strong bad guy, who turns out to be Kermit. Later in the episode, he is seen eating cereal on top of a washing machine. He gets attacked by Mario, Luigi, and Kermit for granting the wish and he gets knocked down the stairs. This is the first time that The Ehh Guy appears without The YOU! Guy. Quest for the Mushroom In Quest for the Mushroom, The Ehh Guy appears as a guard, trying to prevent Mario from getting to the mushroom. While trying to attack Mario, he frequently falls down a hill, to which he struggles to get back up whenever he does fall. After another failed attempt to kill Mario by chucking him down the hill, he instead drops Mario and throws himself down the hill, causing his death. Valentine's Day In Valentine's Day, The Ehh Guy makes a brief appearance to confront Wario, but is sent away. The Leprechaun In The Leprechaun, The Ehh Guy and The YOU! Guy appear at the end of the episode, as they were revealed to have stolen Mario and Luigi's Pot of Gold, which was really just chocolate. They were claiming that it had been 5 months since their last meal, last finding what The YOU! Guy claims were soggy Oh Henry Bars. THE END of Luigi?! In THE END of Luigi?!, The Ehh Guy and The YOU! Guy make another cameo at the end of the episode. After Mario ties up Luigi, he summons the Ehhs to take Luigi for a couple of weeks as a result of the prank Luigi was pulling. This is the most recent appearance of the duo together. Mario's Amnesia The Ehh Guy makes a brief cameo in Mario's Amnesia. Luigi's Birthday! The Ehh Guy makes another brief cameo in Luigi's Birthday. Detective Pikachu! In Detective Pikachu!, a brief clip from Mario's Birthday is shown of The Ehh Guy. Personality The Ehh Guy is described by the creators of Cute Mario Bros as creepy, annoying, and stupid. He and The YOU! Guy provide comedy relief for their wacky antics throughout the series. Trivia * The Ehh Guy appears to have nice handwriting. * He originally started out as an inside joke. * His favorite snack is Ritz Bits. * Ricky and Tyler revealed in their commentary video for Return of the Ehhs that they only had the original hoodie for The Ehh Guy for a couple of episodes. Ultimately, Ricky's Mom threw away the original hoodie because it smelled bad. Years later, they recreated the logo on the hoodie on Photoshop and currently use it for The Ehh Guy. Poll Do you like The EHH Guy? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Bad Guys Category:Good Guys Category:Creatures Category:Good and Evil